


Four times Wally was Bored

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Minor Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Minor Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Minor Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Title really says it all.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Kudos: 22





	Four times Wally was Bored

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

I was at the mountain, I had just gotten back from a mission with Batman, and Batman told me to finish this report. So I was currently at the mountain writing on the supercomputer. The mission was pretty much just putting Ivy back in jail. I was almost finished, and I had to finish it before I could have dessert, which is Alfred's cookies. I heard footsteps behind me, but I just ignored it, instead of typing faster at the reminder of the heavenly treat. Big mistake, two seconds later arms are draped over my shoulders and a chin is rested on top of my head. I groan quietly, before sighing. "Dude get off" I yell, slightly annoyed as stopped typing for a second to focus on the annoying ginger on top of me. "You know I have to finish this report for batman otherwise-"

"BORING" Wally groaned as he spoke. "Come on, Rob, no one else is gonna play video games with me." He whines as he clutches my chest harder.

"Wally, I have to finish this" I respond whilst typing faster as my annoyance peaks. "So go and bother someone else" I growl out the last part out in annoyance. "Seriously Wally, go away" I add when he doesn't move and instead moves his hand.

"Oh come on, please" Wally whined right in my damn ear. I groan from annoyance before I shrug him off and keep writing as he quickly goes back to where he was. But this time he moves his head to rest on my shoulder instead of my head. "Please" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Let me finish this" I retort back, almost finishing the report before Wally pulls me back. I let out a yelp as the weight was too much for him to handle and we topple backwards. I groan as I land onto Wally's chest. "Wally!" I groan as I glance up towards Wally's face that held pain, as his eyes were shut tightly. I smile slightly at him. _So cute! Wait what?_ I sigh quietly. Before trying to get up, only to end up face planting back into Wally's chest which made me blush.

\--Wally P.O.V.--

I groan quietly as something hard crashes into my chest once again, I pry my eyes open only to see Robin lying, on top of my chest his head resting above my abs, with the rest of his body lying between my legs. I blush slightly before I slowly getting up, causing Rob to fall onto my lap a slight blush on dusting his perfectly sculpted cheeks. "Sorry about that Rob," I say with a slightly nervous chuckle, Robin sends me a bat-glare before getting up and returning to his report. _Great, and now I'm back to square one_. Sighing I jump up, before slinging my arms back over his shoulders, lightly brushing his chest with a small sigh. I slowly move my head sideways so my cheek is on his hair so I can smell his hair, creepy I know but I can't help it. I'm in love with Boy Wonderful. I sigh as I watch him type, memorized by the way he moves so damn gracefully, even if he is only typing.

"Robin, pllleeeeeaaaasssseee" I whine, dragging out the please while holding him tighter.

"And finished, so what do you want to do?" He turned to face me, only to end up staring into my chest. "Could you move?" Rob asks, his voice muffled by my chest. I chuckle slightly in response before taking two steps back.

"So let's go" I cheer, whilst grabbing his hand and dragging him to the couch so we can play video games, and maybe just maybe, I held his hand for longer than was necessary.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

It had been two weeks since IT had happened, and I couldn't stop thinking about the cute redhead. I mean seriously it had been two whole weeks with only Wally on my mind. I sigh as I open my hologram and start hacking into it, trying to take my mind off a certain speedster. Alas, as if the world hates me, the robotic female voice announces his arrival. I sigh in annoyance before focusing my eyes onto the hologram.

"Hey Robin, how's it going?" Wally asks as he zooms into the door.

 _Oh not much, just the fact that I'm falling in love with you._ I think quietly to myself before shaking my head slightly, ridding myself of my thoughts in the process. "Nothing much" I reply quietly, before focusing everything on the screen in front of me, instead of the speedster by my side, or at least trying to.

"So Rob, you'll never guess what happened to me" Wally spoke up, leaning an arm on my shoulder as he speaks. I glance sideways at his arm before continuing to hack. It takes forever, or at least longer than normal. I kept getting side-tracked because of the ginger behind me. I groan slightly before an idea came to mind, a terrible one but still an idea. I mean the way that Wally has been acting around me suggests that he could like me as more than a friend. But even if he didn't, this could still work by making him just too confused. Eventually, I turn around, once making sure I can't be noticed by the government because of the whole hacking thing. Before turning around and grabbing Wally's shirt as we were in civies at the moment.

Wally blinks at me shocked while blushing slightly, not to mention the fact that he had stopped talking to turn and stare at me. I smirk slightly as I whisper in the most seductive voice I could manage and I whisper in his ear. "Could you please shut up for a minute. Mr Kid Mouth?" Wally blushes a crimson red, as I turn around and go back to work.

\--Wally P.O.V.--

I was just chatting to Robin about anything and nothing, knowing full well that he wasn't listening. I smile as I watch him easily hack into government files like it was nothing, but something was definitely off, he was taking longer than usual. I frown slightly, wondering what could possibly be upsetting my little birdie? I was about to speak up about him, and ask if he was okay when all of a sudden he turned around and grabbed my shirt a small smirk coating his oh so kissable lips. Warmth creeps up my neck as I stare down at the gorgeous boy in front of me.

"Could you please shut up for a minute. Mr Kid Mouth?" He whispers seductively, in my ear, causing my eyes to widen and my heart to beat a thousand miles a minute. _Why the hell did he just? What the heck._

"That's it" He comments, and I stare after Robin, my mind racing, and for once the need to kiss the ebony bird became too strong to control as I reached over and placed my head by his ear for the second time in two weeks. This time though he stops and glances over at me for a few seconds. A blush lightly creeping its way up to his cheeks. _Wait, does he like me to?_ I blink quietly, and my eyes flicked down at his perfect lips. I go to gather up my courage, but before I can move even an inch, Robin leans over to me and captures my lips in his own quite passionately might I add. I stand there shocked for a few seconds as Robin wrapped his arms around my neck. I slowly sit down on the floor, dragging him with me as I slowly kiss back, equally as passionate, as for me this was my dream come true. I MEAN COME ON MY CRUSH WAS KISSING ME.

Instantly I wrap my hands around his waist as I drag him on to my lap, as I slowly drag my tongue across his lips, trying to get him to open up. Rob smirks into the kiss as he presses his lips together, he slowly moves his hands up to the top of my neck to my hair. I can feel his smirk widens as I once again try to pry open his lips. Two seconds later I feel a soft tug on my hair making me moan quietly. Instantly the second I open my mouth, I feel something slip into my mouth. _That little shit._ I thought, before just rolling with it, and dragging him closer if that was even possible. I moan quietly before Robin pulls away, a small smirk plastered on his face. I lean forward only for him to pull back whilst he put a finger to my lips.

"Uh ah, see yah Kid Cuite" He whispered into my ear, a playful tone biting at his voice as he disappears into the shadows leaving me stunned.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

I sigh as I stare up at the roof of my room in the mountain. Everyone else was at the mountain, but I just couldn't face Robin, after two days ago. I was afraid that the kiss was just in the moment, and the second I see him again he'll just say it was a joke or brush it off as nothing. I was just so damn scared, I didn't want to lose my best friend, but I also didn't want him to pretend it didn't happen, but then he did kiss me.

 _'Wally, you there'_ M'gann's voice echoed through my head, making me jump.

 _'M'gann what do you want'_ I hiss back, not in the mood to talk.

 _'You should ask Robin out, he likes you, he's been sad and worried the whole time he has been at the cave'_ My eyes widen slightly before I feel hope slowly rising up my throat.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I know you said not to, but it was just too hard to ignore, and well_ _I can feel the pain and fear of rejection coming from you and confusion, lust and sadness coming from Robin, and I kinda pieced the rest together.'_ Her reply comes, there's regret in her voice which makes me frown.

 _'I don't mind M'gann, and thank you for your advice'_ I cut the link off, before pondering. _How the hell am I going to ask out the boy wonder?_ I get up, before spotting something on my desk. I smirk happily before getting up and grabbing the long ribbon on my desk before zooming off. Did I mention that everyone was here, including Roy? _Well, might just have some fun while I'm at it.'_

\--Dick P.O.V.--

 _Why can't I get him out of my head, he probably hates me now._ I sigh quietly and notice M'gann giving me strange looks, but I ignored her. I heard a shout from behind me before jumping up and turning around, only to see that Conner was gone, than M'gann, than Zatanna, than Artemis, then Roy and finally Kaldur before I was the only one there. Or not, something grabbed me and dragged me to the main room. _Wally._ I smile slightly before something is wrapped around my chest. I glance down at the red ribbon tied in a bow around my chest, with Wally gripping one end firmly. He smirked at me slightly before nodding his head behind him. I glance backwards, M'gann and Conner were wrapped up with the same ribbon tied around me and holding hands, staring at each other with love and adoration in their eyes. In front of them was Zatanna and Artemis who was wrapped together, Zatanna looked shocked, and like she didn't know what was wrong, whilst she was pressed up against an annoyed Artemis. In front of them, Kaldur was trying to get into a fighting position, while Roy was pressed up against his back glaring holes and yelling, more like swearing at Wally.

I turn back to the speedster a smirk on my face. Wally hums, before leaning in, quickly pecking my lips before untying me and picking me up bridal style. Two seconds later he zooms me into his room, pressing me against his bed as he hovers above me. "Hi" I whisper quietly, as I stare up at Wally's beautiful green eyes.

"Hmm" Wally leans down, capturing my lips with his. I hum happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. Slowly he leans back, propping himself up with a massive smirk on his face. "So boy wonderful," I blush at his nickname. "Would you like to go on a date" He whispers his eyes flickering down to my lips. I smile and lean up, kissing him happily before collapsing back down to the bed.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you" I whisper after the kiss. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

It had been two months since Wally had first asked me out. And almost the same time since he had asked me to be his boyfriend. I smile slightly, I was working on a new case, it was way too boring when suddenly something plopped down on my cape, and by something I mean Wally. I turn around to face him before sighing and going back to work. He did this a lot. Wally leans onto my back. "Dude trying to work here" I replied playfully. A smirk tugging at my lips.

"Dude that's crap, come with me" He responded, and I know he had a smirk matching mine on his own lips.

"At least get off of my cape" I groan, with a small smirk. _Damn, how can stubborn can he be._

"No can do." He responds, playfully.

"I hate you" I mutter playfully.

"You love me and you know it" He returns.

"I know" I whisper back before I was pushed onto the floor, with Wally hovering above me. Wally smirked down at me before placing a kiss on my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck.


End file.
